half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
GLaDOS/Screen images
What follows are the 143 images displayed on GLaDOS' screens at the end of Portal, sorted by subject. Those with a beige background were taken by Valve, some were taken from the free stock images section of the website Turbo Photo, as well as the clipart database of the Educational Technology Clearinghouse website. Cakes Black Forest cake File:Glados screens cake001.png File:Glados screens cake002.png File:Glados screens cake003.png File:Glados screens cake004.png File:Glados screens cake005.png File:Glados screens cake006.png File:Glados screens cake007.png File:Glados screens cake008.png File:Glados screens cake009.png File:Glados screens cake010.png File:Glados screens cake011.png File:Glados screens cake012.png File:Glados screens cake013.png File:Glados screens cake014.png File:Glados screens cake015.png Cake + utensils Black Forest cake File:Glados screens cakeandutencil001.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencil002.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencil003.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencil004.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencil005.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencil006.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencil007.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencil008.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencil009.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencil010.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencil011.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencil012.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencil013.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencil014.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencilb001.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencilb002.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencilb003.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencilb004.png File:Glados screens cakeandutencilb005.png "Confused" cake File:Glados screens confusedcake001.png File:Glados screens confusedcake002.png File:Glados screens confusedcake003.png File:Glados screens confusedcake004.png File:Glados screens confusedcake005.png File:Glados screens confusedcake006.png File:Glados screens confusedcake007.png File:Glados screens confusedcake008.png File:Glados screens confusedcake009.png File:Glados screens confusedcake010.png Wedding, birthday and anniversary cakes File:Glados screens cake1.png File:Glados screens cake2.png File:Glados screens cake4.png File:Glados screens cake5.png File:Glados screens cake6.png File:Glados screens cake7.png File:Glados screens cake8.png File:Glados screens cake9.png File:Glados screens cake10.png File:Glados screens cake11.png File:Glados screens cake12.png File:Glados screens cake13.png File:Glados screens cake14.png File:Glados screens cake15.png File:Glados screens cake16.png File:Glados screens cake17.png File:Glados screens cake18.png File:Glados screens cake19.png File:Glados screens cake20.png File:Glados screens cake21.png File:Glados screens cake22.png|Original image. File:Glados screens cake23.png|Original image. File:Glados screens cake24.png File:Glados screens cake25.png|Original image. Animals Birds File:Glados screens bird001.png File:Glados screens bird002.png File:Glados screens bird003.png File:Glados screens bird004.png File:Glados screens bird005.png Mammals File:Glados screens black bear cub.png|Original image. File:Glados screens cow001.png File:Glados screens goat001.png File:Glados screens goat002.png File:Glados screens horse001.png File:Glados screens horse002.png File:Glados screens pig001.png File:Glados screens rabbit001.png File:Glados screens sheep1.png|Original image. File:Glados screens sign skull.png|Original image. Scientific devices and other File:Glados screens science1.png File:Glados screens science2.png File:Glados screens science3.png File:Glados screens science4.png File:Glados screens science5.png File:Glados screens science6.png|Original (left) image. File:Glados screens science7.png|Original image. File:Glados screens science8.png File:Glados screens science9.png File:Glados screens science10.png File:Glados screens science11.png|Original image. File:Glados screens science12.png Sponge and utensils File:Glados screens spongeandutencil001.png File:Glados screens spongeandutencil002.png File:Glados screens spongeandutencil003.png File:Glados screens spongeandutencil004.png File:Glados screens spongeandutencil005.png File:Glados screens spongeandutencil006.png Signs File:Glados screens sign danger.png|Original image. File:Glados screens sign exit.png|Original image. File:Glados screens sign001.png File:Glados screens sign002.png File:Glados screens sign003.png People File:Glados screens WarWorkers.png|Original image. File:Glados screens euclid.png|Original image. File:Glados screens hero1.png|Original image. File:Glados screens hero2.png File:Glados screens fort hays experiment station.png|Original image. File:Glados screens scrap.png|Original image. Locations File:Glados screens barnexterior001.png File:Glados screens barninterior001.png File:Glados screens bench001.png File:Glados screens techroom1.png|Original image. File:Glados screens upside down shed.png Electric parts File:Glados screens parts1.png|Original image. File:Glados screens parts2.png|Original image. File:Glados screens parts3.png|Original image. File:Glados screens parts4.png File:Glados screens parts5.png|Original image. File:Glados screens parts6.png|Original image. File:Glados screens parts7.png|Original image. Miscellaneous File:Glados screens boots001.png File:Glados screens bow001.png File:Glados screens dumb1.png File:Glados screens eraser001.png File:Glados screens farmequip001.png File:Glados screens heart1.png File:Glados screens knife001.png File:Glados screens plateofstuff001.png File:Glados screens screw001.png File:Glados screens screw002.png File:Glados screens spheres001.png File:Glados screens toy001.png File:Glados screens trashcan001.png File:Glados screens violin001.png File:Glados screens wrench001.png File:Glados screens spring001.png File:Glados screens toolsandfruit001.png File:Glados screens toolsandfruit002.png File:Glados screens blackmesa001.png Category:Portal Category:GLaDOS' screen images